Do you know how much I care!
by Leo's gurl
Summary: What if Joey won his duel against Marik but ends up in the shadow realm anyway? Will Yugi be able to pull him from the darkness or will Joey be forever trapped in the darkness of his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Do You Know How Much I Care?

Joey's P.O.V

I was in pain. Deep agonizing pain. My mind was shutting down and I knew that at any second now I would fall into the dark abyss of the Shadow Realm. I looked at Marik and I saw a smile creeping across his face.

'So, he thinks he won?' I thought to myself. I looked down at my. I had made it all this way and what did I have to show for it? Nothing. I didn't beat the guy who had caused so much pain. The same guy who nearly made me kill my best friend. I barely had the strength to keep my eyes open anymore. Pulling my remaining strength together, I managed to lift my arm up and place my hand upon my faithful deck. My arm tingled when my hand made contact so that meant that my deck had not failed me. My deck came through for me now the next question in, will I make it through this? Everything around me was getting blurry and I could hear my friends calling my name. Shaking my head, I drew my card and stared at it. I was happy to see my old friend Gearfried the Iron Knight. I secretly smiled to myself and turned to face Marik.

"Alright Marik...it's my turn now and you're...wide open." I could see his smirk disappear and I noticed a look of fear in his eyes. Obviously, he hadn't expected me to survive Ra's attack. I placed Gearfried in attack mode on my duel disk and I watched as my loyal monster appeared in front of me in a shower of sparks.

"Now...attack his life points directly!" As I watched my monster charge Marik, I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt relieved. By now my pain finally overwhelmed me. I cried out in pain and fell forward on my knees. I heard Yami call my name and I knew he was concerned.

'Don't worry pal. I kept my promise. I kept my promise.' That was the last thing I remembered before I finally fell into the dark void of unconsciousness.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Yami's P.O.V

When I saw the condition that Joey was in, I couldn't help but call out his name in concern. He was my best friend and risking his life to protect me and save Mai. My attention was diverted to Marik when I heard him cry out in pain. I looked over at him and saw him being attacked by Gearfried the Iron Knight. I couldn't help but smile because Joey had kept his promise. I turned around to congratulate Joey when my heart stopped. Joey had closed his eyes and his body began to sway. Then, as the shadows above the dueling field cleared up, Joey fell lifelessly to the ground. Behind me, I heard Serenity scream and Tea gasp. I didn't wait for the announcer to declare Joey the winner and I hopped onto the dueling arena. I quickly ran over to Joey's lifeless body and I gently lifted his strong body into my arms. Looking down at his face, I noticed it appeared peaceful but yet his body showed the signs of a much more painful duel.

I gently repositioned Joey so that his head was lying on my chest. I heard the others running towards us and I looked up to see Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, Duke, and Serenity coming towards us. Serenity was the first one to reach us and she threw herself on her older brother's lifeless body.

"Please big brother, open your eyes!" she sobbed. I felt her pain and the tears started to come to my eyes. Tea knelt down beside Joey and placed her hand on his chest. That's when I saw her eyes widen in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"He's not breathing!" she said screaming. I felt my heart stop and I looked down at Joey. Now that Tea pointed it out, I did notice that he wasn't breathing.

"Come on! We have to get him to the medical room right away!" I said picking Joey up bridal style and running towards the medical room. I didn't wait for the others and before I knew it, I was running for the medical room. As I was running, I looked down at Joey and gently squeezed his hand.'Just hold on Joey. Just hold on.'

To be continued...


End file.
